


The Rebellion

by Birgitta, Mathildou



Series: The Rebellion [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birgitta/pseuds/Birgitta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathildou/pseuds/Mathildou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about what happens when the rebellion holds a restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fanfic I ever wrote... Yes, the rebellion is holding a restaurant.  
> With help and ideas of my beautiful sister and co-author Mathildou.  
> I want to stress out once more my English is not my mother-tongue so there might be some major mistakes, sorry for that.  
> This fanfic was first posted on the 'Nagron' facebook page before I decided to post it on here, as I have an account now.
> 
> It will also be a series. It had to be a fanfic with all the relationships of the main characters and their problems inititally but I realised it was more and more becoming a Nagron fic. So I decided I would simply write a series with sequels of the other characters as well.
> 
> I'll stop talking and just let you enjoy this one.

He looked for the last time at himself in the standing mirror of the bedroom. He stroked one more time his newly bought grey-black tuxedo and adjusted his matching tie. He still asked himself if it was really necessary.

She came looking standing against the door post with her arms crossed. She smiled at the sight and said with a soft voice, 'You look very handsome, don't worry'.

He looked back at her surprised and smiled.

She came closer and hugged him. 'You're going to do a great job. I believe in you'.

She was shining and gave him a quick little kiss. 'You should better go now before everyone wonders where you are.'

He nodded a bit unsure and when he was, he looked down and seemed very thoughtful.  
She always thought it was cute and placed her finger under his chin to slightly lift up his head. She looked straight in his eyes and spoke firmly.

'Don't worry. You are a strong man and you can handle things. You don't let people walk all over you and you can manage a team in emergency situations. That's what I admire in you. Think about that. I believe in you.'

She stressed that last sentence to make him hear it well.

'Well, relax and go!' she said as firmly as before with her arm stretched and her index pointing the door.  
That made him smile and relax again.

~~~~

He turned into the driveway and stepped out of his car. He adjusted his jacket and tie, he breathed in and out and stepped inside.

Everybody was already all in a bustle. He checked one more time. The chefs were in the kitchen and the sommelier was standing with the waiters at the bar. Everything was clean. He was well pleased with the delivered work.

There she was. She was wearing a long and wide pair of black trousers with a white blouse and matching black high heels. She put her long black wavy hair in a bun. Her dark brown eyes twinkled with excitement. 

He knew he could always trust her. She was the best partner to have for this job thanks to her experience and her presence. The guests will surely be very pleased.

He kissed her on the cheek and whispered ‘Thank you’ in her ear. She nodded and smiled at him to say she was happy to be there and help him out.

He smiled and said hello to everyone before standing next to them in a row to welcome the first guests who booked a table.

The whole restaurant was already booked what was really surprising for the first evening they opened but they advertised a lot and the opening reception had been a big success. That was also thanks to the landlord, Quintus Batiatus. He has a whole bunch of friends and those have important friends too.


	2. Chapter 2

The doors opened and everybody’s tension was rising. A couple entered and he immediately walked up to them to take their jackets.

‘Welcome to the Rebellion. I’m Spartacus, the manager. This is my partner, Melitta. She will lead you to your table’.  
When he said that, Melitta immediately swung into action with her natural smile.

A blond woman came along with two menus and a wine list. Saxa, she looked very tough to be a woman and had blond curly hair to the middle of her back.

After this couple, the rest of the people flowed inside like water in a river. Another brown woman with black wavy hair to the middle of her back also immediately swung into action. Naevia. She lead the guests to their tables and handed two menus and a wine list.

Saxa came back to the bar.

‘Gannicus!’ A blond man with hair to a little over his shoulders and two tiny tails on both sides, turned to her.

‘Those people over there wish to have scallop as a starter and deer with apple as main course. They would like to know which wine they have to take best. I proposed the sommelier would come right away’. Gannicus went directly to the guests.

Spartacus went to Saxa. ‘I knew I had forgotten something.’

Saxa gave him a questioning look. ‘To put wines together with the plates so that Gannicus doesn’t always have to go to the guests. Do you get it? All renowned restaurants do so. They suggest wines…’.

Saxa placed her hand on his arm to make him quiet and relax.  
‘Everything will be alright. Those people won’t complain because the sommelier in person goes to them.’ She smiled at him.  
‘You need to relax. It will all be a success, guaranteed. You have competent staff.’  
She winked at him before she continued her work.  
   
On a short period of time, the restaurant was completely full and everyone knew what he had to do. Spartacus obviously didn’t want to do nothing and went looking in the kitchen if the chefs were doing well.

The main chef was a big black man, well build and a lifetime friend of Gannicus, the sommelier. It is thanks to Gannicus that Spartacus met Oenomaus. Right before they had the idea to start up ‘The Rebellion’, Oenomaus prepared several dishes to taste. Spartacus directly knew who he wanted as chef once he started. Oenomaus had more or less 12 years of experience so Sparta thought he was able to manage it.

‘How is it going Oenomaus? Not too much pressure?’

Oenomaus laughed. ‘I have survived much more difficult times. This is going to work as well.’

Spartacus nodded and went looking by the sous-chef, Agron. He was much younger than Oenomaus but he had the skill and together they could produce fantastic work.

Spartacus walked around in the kitchen and looked into the pots every now and then which disturbed Agron a little bit.

‘Spartacus, you know I like you but you can’t do anything right here and right now and honestly, I’ve got a lot to do. So, if you don’t mind, I would like you to disappear out of the kitchen. It’s gonna be fine’. 

Spartacus smiled at the thought of yet another person reassuring him.  
‘Sorry that I’m disturbing you but you are now the third one to tell me this tonight.’

‘Because it’s true. You have a flourishing restaurant and thus, nothing to worry about’.

With this thought, Spartacus left the kitchen and helped the others.

~~~~

The evening was finally over and ended without any complaint. Spartacus looked back happily and helped with clearing the tables and preparing everything for the next day. Then, they will be open for the lunch shift and Spartacus thought that will demand much work.

Melitta stood right next to him and reassuringly rubbed over his back. She was holding a bottle of champagne.

‘Do you fancy some?’ she asked.

Spartacus looked up and smiled at her.

‘Champagne? Always! You know that. Is that a bottle of ours? You know we don’t…’

Melitta immediately put up a hand in front of his mouth to keep it shut.

‘You do know you worry too much, don’t you?’ she told laughing. ‘No, I bought it this morning. And by the way, Gannicus wouldn’t mind to give us a bottle if we drink it’

Spartacus laughed again. ‘No, exactly, he wouldn’t wind. HE doesn’t have to pay for it. And yes, perhaps I worry too much… I just want everything to be perfect…’

Melitta stroked his cheek. ‘Everything is going very well. You have the perfect staff who also happen to be your friends. You can count on them. You also have a wonderful girlfriend who works here too. Everything 

is going to be fine. And now, champagne!’. Once said, she opened the bottle.

‘Crixus! Glasses!’ Spartacus called at the bar.

The bartender came along with some champagne glasses to be filled for every member of the staff in the restaurant. Once everyone got his drink, they all raised their glasses.

‘TO THE REBELLION!’


	3. Chapter 3

The car stopped in front of ‘The Rebellion’ and a girl got out. She was telling something to the driver.

‘No mom, you don’t have to wait for me. You know I’m going out with Chadara and I’m going to dad’s after that’.

The driver sighed deeply. ‘Yes, of course, your dad… Have a good time honey and let me know how it was!’

‘All right! Don’t worry!’ the girl said before she shut the door and waved as the car drove away.

She turned around and bumped into Gannicus. She stumbled back and looked right into his eyes.

‘Oh uhm… I’m so- sorry…’

Gannicus smiled. ‘It’s nothing. It can happen to anyone’.

She was very pretty but also very young, Gannicus thought. She had to be more or less 20 years old. He took the keys out of his pocket and opened the doors of the restaurant.  
She was still standing there, looking at him without saying or doing anything. He was really handsome in his grey tuxedo with a matching black-grey tie.  
She came back to her senses and introduced herself.

‘Uhm… I uh… I’m Sibyl. I’m coming for the job vacancy’.

‘You have to contact the manager then. I’m just the sommelier so I’m afraid I cannot take such huge decisions’.

‘Where uhm… is the manager?’

‘He’s not here yet but if you want, you can come inside and I can offer you something on the house?’

‘Ow uhm… I don’t want to take advantage of this and if … the manager is not here, I can come later, no problem’.

‘Nonsense! How can you take advantage if I am proposing it? And as you are here, you can wait until the manager arrives’ he smiled at her.

She smiled back a bit shyly and nervous and stepped inside.  
Gannicus put on the lights and went standing behind the bar. Sibyl sat down on a bar stool.

‘It’s still early and the chefs may not come too late because the lunch shift will start soon. So, I hope Spartacus won’t keep you waiting for too long and doesn’t shit his pants because of his anxiety’. He laughed out loud.

Sibyl laughed a bit. ‘Is he frightened a lot or something?’

‘Sparta? Ha! You wouldn’t tell, but in fact, he remains this small when he has to undertake something big. Believe me, I know him since high school. But in fact, he stays the calmest amongst all of us when something goes wrong. He’s very nice. So, if you have the job, you’re very welcome here! Well, at least, in my opinion’ he told her with a wink.

She looked down not to show her blush and moved nervously on her bar stool. She put part of her hair which had fallen in front of her face back behind her ear.

Gannicus gave her a glass of Amaretto. ‘It may be early but it’s good for the nerves and I know women prefer this over Whiskey’ he told her with another wink.

‘Thanks’ she said shyly trying not to look and drown in his beautiful brown eyes. Oh god, he’s really handsome, she thought. She bit her lip with this thought. He had turned around to put back the bottle and had taken off his jacket because it was warm enough in the restaurant. She looked closely and she got warmer than before. He had such smooth muscles and his body was not bad at all. She smiled and bit her lip another time with this thought. She couldn’t help but look further, down perhaps. She snapped out of her dream when Spartacus entered the restaurant.

Gannicus had already turned back. ‘Ah, boss! You’re here! This pretty lady here is waiting to talk with you about the job vacancy. In the meantime, I gave her something to drink. Be nice to her because she is really nervous’ he said with a broad smile.

Sibyl thought it was impossible not to be nervous with those handsome guys there. The manager himself was simply said, hot in fact. She hoped she wouldn’t have to see the sommelier too much, otherwise, it would be impossible for her to stay focused on what she was doing.

Spartacus looked at the girl in a friendly way.

‘You can go to my office. Gannicus, thank you. Now, you can go back to your work’.

Spartacus went after Sibyl and placed a hand on her back to show the way to his office.

‘What’s your name?’

‘Sibyl. I’m 22 years old and I have just finished studying to be a waitress. In fact, I studied in a hotel and catering school but I wanted to work in a big renowned restaurant’.

‘No problem, we can talk about this’ he said with a smile while they both entered his office.

~~~~

Crixus entered the restaurant with crates to fill up the racks and fridges.

‘Gannicus! Since you’re standing behind MY bar, I presume you want to help me?’

‘Well actually no, Crixus, sorry, that’s not my job. My job is giving advice on wine!’

‘Well then, go and do that instead of standing in my way…’

Sibyl came out of Spartacus’ office with a broad smile. Spartacus followed her and talked to Saxa.

‘This is Sibyl. She’s new here. Would you like to guide her during her testing period?’

Saxa looked at Sibyl from head to toe.

‘Me and the new one? I’d rather say I have something better to do but it’s ok! If I get paid more!’ she said with her strong German accent and firmly looking at Spartacus.

Spartacus moved uncomfortably. ‘Do we have to talk about this now?...’

Saxa began to laugh out loud.

‘Djeez, I’m just joking! It’s all right! If I can do what I want with her. And now I’m serious.’

‘What do you mean?’ he looked confused.

‘Well, if I have an idea about a certain something…’

‘Please give an example…’ Sparta pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply.

‘Her clothes?’

‘What’s wrong with her clothes?’ Sparta looked back up.

‘Well, you wouldn’t tell she’s 22 years old.’

‘But she has her working outfit!’

‘May I go shopping with her?’

‘You should ask her Saxa. She’s standing right here too, you know’ Sparta sighed deeply again.

‘What do you think Snow White?’ Saxa looked right in Sibyl’s eyes what made her feel surprised and uncomfortable.

‘Uhm… Well…’

‘Alrighty then! I don’t have to work tomorrow so neither do you. We are going to the mall!’  
Saxa laughed and went back to work.

Spartacus put a comforting hand on Sibyl’s arm. ‘Don’t worry. She sounds weird but she’s an angel.’

Sibyl smiled a bit shyly.

‘Here is your working outfit and the cloakroom is that way’ Sparta pointed to show her.

Sibyl nervously smiled and took the clothes and keys of her locker.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Spartacus brought the girls to the city mall before he continued his way to the restaurant.

‘There you go girls! Have fun and buy something pretty’ he told the girls with a smile.

The girls stepped out of the car. ‘Thank you Spartacus!’ and they went for hours of shopping.  
Saxa first wanted to buy herself a dress to wear at a dinner with her parents who still tried to settle her with the son of one of her father’s colleagues.  
Once she had found the perfect one with Sibyl’s surprising good advice, she could do whatever she wanted with her.

‘Come on Snow White! We need to find the perfect thing for you!’ she laughed and dragged Sibyl to a lingerie shop to begin with.

‘Uhm… Saxa, I don’t think that…’ Sibyl struggled.

All of a sudden, Saxa stopped abruptly and looked at an enormous publicity panel. She had both a shocked and questioning face.

‘Nein… Das kann nicht… Is that you?!’ she unbelievably asked Sibyl. When she was talking with that tone, you could hear her German accent even more.

Sibyl nervously moved and put a piece of her hair behind her ear.  
‘Yes… Can we go now?’

‘Scheisse…’ Saxa said to herself still looking at the panel before being dragged by Sibyl.

~~~~

Saxa walked or almost ran into the restaurant in the evening. She put the magazine with Sibyl’s picture in front of the men at the bar.

‘Guys! Look what Snow White does in her spare time!’

Gannicus shoved the magazine closer to him to have a better look at it.

‘Fuuuck…’ he said in surprise.

‘Hey! Keep it together guys!’ Saxa said.

‘Let’s be honest. This woman can’t be our super shy new waitress!’ Gannicus said still looking at the picture with big eyes.

‘Well, believe it or not, it’s her! I asked her’ Saxa answered.

Spartacus came to stand next to the others. He pulled the magazine away and talked in a serious voice.  
‘I think it’s none of our business what everyone does in his or her private life. You leave her alone. I’m talking to all of you guys. Keep your unnecessary remarks and jokes to yourselves. Understood?’

Gannicus looked at him in disbelief.  
‘Are you serious? It’s not like we ain’t gonna see it when we drive into town…’

Spartacus looked angry at him.  
‘Understood Gannicus?’

Ganni sighed ‘yeah… Alright…’

Spartacus nodded.  
‘Back to work!’

~~~~

It had been a very busy night. Mira had even had to stand in to help out even if it was her day off.  
Everyone was so exhausted in the evening that Spartacus could only come to one conclusion.

‘We need more staff’

‘What?! Another? Sparta, we already have Ashur as dishwasher and kitchen help and Sibyl as waitress! You know how expensive this is and how time-consuming it is for all of us to train them well…’ Mira put a hand on his arm like if that could have changed his mind.

‘Mira… We can’t handle it and tomorrow is once again fully booked…’ Spartacus sighed.

‘It’s ok for me!’ Melitta said putting her hand in the air.

Everyone who agreed followed Melitta and also put a hand in the air.  
Mira looked at Melitta with a look that could kill. If it could kill, Melitta would be lying dead on the floor right at that moment.  
Once decided, Spartacus hung another urgent vacancy on the window.


	5. Chapter 5

Spartacus nervously walked around in the apartment.  
‘We already talked about this Mira! I thought you didn’t mind all this?’

‘Well, obviously I do as I bring it up now! Oh God! Don’t you understand?!’

‘What do I have to understand? Tell me because I don’t know anymore!’

‘I wanted to be your business partner! Melitta still can be a waitress!’

‘Mira…’ Spartacus said calmly pinching the bridge of his nose.  
‘I already told you. I prefer a stable business relationship at work and beside that my relationship with you’.

‘You don’t put much trust in our relationship then…’ she told with her arms crossed.

Spartacus deeply sighed.  
‘You see this?... Those fights… I don’t want them and that will often happen with all the stress in the restaurant…’  
He came closer to Mira and carefully looked at her.

‘I want our relationship to last forever and I don’t need unnecessary stress from work if we’re both partners, ok?’

Mira looked at him and couldn’t stand against his cute look.  
‘Ok, ok…’ she sighed. ‘I will not talk about this anymore and we can’t fight on this special day, can we?’ she smiled.

Spartacus smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss.  
‘No, we can’t…’

~~~~

Spartacus almost ran into the restaurant as he came to the bar so fast.

‘Guys! I need your help… What does a woman mean with ‘special day’?’ he looked closely to every man sitting around the bar.  
Everyone gave Spartacus a questioning look.  
‘Well?’

Ashur came standing closer to him. ‘You didn’t forget her birthday, did you?’

Spartacus thought for a bit. ‘No, her birthday is 20est March…’

Thinking about that, everybody deeply thought.  
‘Special… Special…’ everybody called in unison.

~~~~

Mira deeply sighed.  
‘He forgot…’ she said looking to the ground.

The ladies reassured her and talked softly to her. ‘No… Why do you think that?’

‘He didn’t say anything about it this morning and I didn’t get any present…’

‘No, I’m sure he planned something super amazing for you!’ Naevia smiled at her.

‘Yeah! That man is full of… überraschungen!’ Saxa said with a hesitating voice.

Naevia, Melitta and Mira gave her a questioning look.

‘Well, you know… fireworks, glitters, boom!’ she said making big moves with her arms.

They still gave her a questioning look. Mira suddenly began laughing loudly. ‘Surprises, you mean?’

‘Yeah!’ Saxa called out.

With that, everyone began laughing loudly.

~~~~

In the restaurant, the men were still thinking about that ‘special day’.

‘She…’ Ganni began.

The men looked at him.

‘Well, she is on her period and she doesn’t want to fight because otherwise she would get madder and do stupid things?’ he asked almost convinced of himself.

Everyone gave him a questioning as well as a surprised look.

‘Where the fuck did you get that from?!’ Crixus said.

‘Well, I don’t know… I’m searching as you do…’ Ganni explained trying to be as serious as possible.

They all began thinking again.

‘I would be careful if I were you’ Crixus said again.

This time, everybody looked at him.

‘She maybe wants to get pregnant and she thinks today is the best day for it. Look out! Women can be that sly!’ he sceptically looked at Spartacus.

Everybody gave that same look as with Ganni again.

Gannicus began laughing. ‘And you’re telling me my explanation was nonsense?’

Spartacus deeply sighed.  
‘I’m never going to know what that ‘special day’ is, that way… And she will certainly expect me giving her something for it’

Everyone nodded and thought again. ‘Special, special….’

Oenomaus put a reassuring hand upon Sparta’s shoulder.  
‘You’ll maybe find it as the day goes’

After that, all the men went back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Naevia entered the restaurant with a young man. He appeared to be in his twenties, something like Sibyl. His skin had a tanned colour and he had long black hair until his shoulders that he was wearing in a ponytail. He was not that tall, in fact, he was as tall as Naevia.

‘Spartacus!’ she said enthusiastically. ‘I’ve found someone who can help fix your staff problem!’

Spartacus came to her with a little smile but he was a bit unsecure.  
‘Can I trust him? You didn’t pick him up from a bar or something, did you?’

Naevia rolled her eyes. ‘What are you thinking?! He’s my best friend! He also did hotel and catering school and I can guarantee you that he’s got talent!’

Sparta looked at the young man.  
‘Well then, I would like to speak to the man in private if it’s possible?’

Naevia gave a little push in her best friend’s back and nodded confidently.  
Crixus saw everything happen from his bar and looked sceptically to Naevia. She looked at him and began laughing.  
‘What’s wrong babe?’

Crixus still had that same look on his face.  
‘You never told me you had a ‘best friend’’

Naevia deeply sighed while she walked up to him to hug him.  
‘Don’t tell me you’re jealous? Nasir really is a good friend and don’t worry, no one will beat you!’

When she said that, she stroked his hair and gave him a quick kiss before going back to work.  
Crixus laughed disbelievingly and cleaned the bar for the hundredth time because it had to ‘shine’.  
‘Me… Jealous! Tss…’

~~~~

When Nasir left Spartacus’s office, he accidentally ran into Agron who came out of the kitchen.  
‘Ow, I’m sorry…’ Nasir said a bit shyly.

Agron laughed and Nasir froze because of the beautifulness.  
‘Don’t worry, it’s nothing. I’m Agron, I’m the sous-chef. Nice to meet you.’ He held out his hand.

Nasir shook his hand and talked with a trembling voice. His throat was dry and he coughed a little bit.  
‘I’m Nasir. I’m going to be a waiter here.’

‘Ha! Nice! But I have got to go back to work. Sorry’ he said still with a broad smile which made Nasir melt.

Naevia ran to Nasir. ‘So?!’ she said enthusiastically and with big eyes.

Nasir almost jumped in the air because he hadn’t heard nor seen her arrival and also because he was as happy as she was to start a new life there.  
‘I got the job!’ het told her with the same big eyes.  
Naevia jumped in his arms and let out a cry of happiness.  
‘Yes!!’

Crixus had a bit of a fright and went looking. ‘Is everything alright?’ he asked looking doubtfully at Nasir.

Naevia turned to him and coughed a bit laughing.  
‘Nasir is our latest acquisition!’ she said with a broad smile.

‘Aah… Nice…’ Crixus said still looking doubtfully to Nasir.  
Naevia walked away to prepare the menus.

Crixus walked towards Nasir who clearly was smaller than him. ‘Listen carefully little man. That woman over there is MY girlfriend. Got that? Best friend or not, I’m keeping an eye on you.’ Crixus told him angrily pointing to his eyes then to Nasir’s.

Nasir swallowed a bit. ‘Yes, but… I…’

Crixus came closer. Djeez, he looked broad and strong, Nasir thought. You’d better not put up a fight with him.  
‘I don’t care what you have to say! You keep your claws off my girlfriend!’  
Crixus walked back to his bar.

That didn’t sound so good, Nasir thought. Having troubles with your best friend’s boyfriend on your first day, not so well…

~~~~

Naevia and Spartacus were talking about the last details of Nasir’s work and Naevia nodded approvingly. Spartacus went joining the men around the bar.  
‘Guys! Raise your glasses because I’m getting married!’ he said loudly.

The glass Crixus was cleaning fell on the floor. Everyone gazed at Spartacus. Gannicus coughed a bit and put a hand on his boss’ shoulder.  
‘Congratulations boss!’

Spartacus laughed. ‘Thank you Gannicus! But stop calling me ‘boss’. We’re friends’

‘Ok b-… Spartacus!’ The two of them began laughing.

The rest of the men followed Gannicus’ example and congratulated Sparta.

When everyone went back to work and Spartacus and Agron were left just the two of them, Agron asked ‘What was that ‘special’ day?’

Spartacus smiled. ‘It was the day of our 3 year anniversary and I thought it was time to make the next move. Oenomaus helped me reminding it and gave me that idea’

Agron laughed. ‘Mira couldn’t bring out a word, could she?’

‘No, she couldn’t!’

‘No wonder! She’s going to get married to the most amazing guy on the planet!’

Oenomaus called Agron from the kitchen.  
‘I’m coming!’ Agron called back and turned back to Spartacus pointing a finger to him.  
‘I want to see that ring! I keep you to it!’

Spartacus laughed and went back to see how the waiters were doing.

~~~~

Crixus, still shocked, took another shot of his whiskey.  
Naevia, a bit concerned, came standing next to him and stroked his back. ‘What’s wrong babe?’

Crixus drank the rest of his whiskey before he spoke.  
‘Spartacus is getting married…’. He still couldn’t believe it.

‘Well, isn’t that good? Don’t you want to get married?’  
Crixus stared at her with an even more shocked face than before.

‘Are you crazy? That’s asking for trouble!’

Naevia suddenly glared at Crixus and walked away. It took a while before it sunk into Crixus what he had just said.  
‘Ow shit…’


	7. Chapter 7

After the rough day, Nasir an Naevia were sitting in her apartment watching TV.

‘Naevia?’ Nasir began after eating some popcorn in front of a comedy for a while.

‘Hmm?’ Naevia answered without taking her eyes off the screen.

‘Weren’t you going to stay the night with Crixus?’

Naevia looked at him with a little smile.  
‘But I prefer spending my evening with my best friend!’

Nasir looked at her with his funny face he always made when he obviously didn’t believe his best friend. Naevia sighed and kicked his leg with her foot.

‘Ouch!’ Nasir shouted but began laughing.

‘You’re ruining our evening!’ she said laughingly.

‘Ok, ok, if you don’t want to say it, I won’t ask anything anymore’

‘Crixus clearly said he didn’t intend to ever get married…’

‘Uhu… And you have to be married to love someone?’

Naevia thought for a while. ‘Yes, no, probably not. But there goes my dream of ever being a married woman to the man I love…’

‘There, you said it Nae. You love him and if I recall how Crixus reacted seeing me today, you don’t have to fear he will ever leave your side’ Nasir smiled.

Naevia smiled as well. ‘Was it that bad?’

‘Well, it turned out well in the end after that warning. But I’m afraid he won’t like me for a bit and certainly not if he knows I’m always here’

‘Hey! He will have to get used to you then! You’re my best friend so it’s normal I’m letting you stay at my place. Besides, I’m usually staying at his place so he doesn’t even have to see you. It has been like an eternity I heard something from you and I am so so happy you’re back!’

Naevia was smiling widely and took her best friend into her arms. Nasir hugged her and sighed deeply.  
Naevia looked at him for a while.  
‘Tell me, why are you suddenly back here?’

‘I wanted to see my best friend back!’ Nasir laughed widely back.

Naevia threw a cushion at him. ‘The truth!’

Nasir laughingly took the cushion into his arms and suddenly looked sad.

‘Did anything bad happen back in California?’ Naevia asked concerned.

‘No… California was… perfect’ Nasir began.

‘But…’

‘I met someone’

Naevia gazed at him with open mouth.  
‘And you didn’t tell me anything about that?’ she kicked his leg again.

Nasir laughed for a bit but immediately stared with a sad face to the cushion he was still holding.

‘Ow… It didn’t end well, did it?’ Naevia asked.

‘No… That’s the least you could say!’ Nasir let out a laugh at that thought and wiped a tear from his cheek.

‘But… What happened then?’ Naevia said more concerned than before and coming closer to him to lie against him.

‘I… I met him in the hotel and catering school. We only started to date after being close friends for a year. We were together for two years and he even moved in in my apartment. I thought he was the one. I mean, we could talk to each other, listen to each other, laugh about everything and nothing, barely having quarrels and if we had, we made up like an hour later or so. I didn’t see it coming…’ tears were flowing over Nasir’s cheeks now. Naevia took the Kleenex box from the table and gave it to him.

‘One evening, I came back late from my training in the restaurant. I was so happy and they were too. They even asked me if I wanted to do that work fulltime! I immediately said yes because I really liked being there. Work was hard sometimes because it was a reputable restaurant and every co-worker was a good friend of mine…’

Naevia sweetly rubbed the tears from his cheeks.

‘Until I came in and saw him… He was cheating on me with one of my woman colleagues!’

Nasir’s body was a bit shaking, trying to hold the tears but burst into tears seconds later.  
Naevia looked sympathetically and took him into her arms. She rocked him a bit to calm him down and kissed his hair.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Nasir was working in the restaurant with tiny tired eyes. He didn’t focus much and forgot a few orders and that frustrated Spartacus a lot who already was really nervous due to the busyness. Even the chefs couldn’t laugh with it. How could they know what they had to prepare if the waiter forgot it?

‘Order up!’ Agron, the sous-chef called who had just prepared three dishes that could be brought away.

Nasir wanted to take all three of the plates at once as he could do it as one of the bests during his training in the former restaurant. He probably didn’t take the plates well and all three of them fell on the floor.  
‘Shit…’ Nasir said.

Agron almost laughed at the sight but he saw Oenomaus who tried to hold him still not to explode due to the stress and even Spartacus entered the kitchen as if something really serious happened.  
Spartacus deeply sighed and crossed his arms. ‘Ashur! Clean this mess! Guys, new plates… Mira!’

Mira, his beautiful girlfriend entered the kitchen. ‘Yes?’

‘When the dishes are ready, you bring them to the customers. Nasir, you bring the drinks and please, I’m fed up with running after you because you do something wrong’

Nasir bowed his head.  
‘Sorry… I…’

‘Work!’ Spartacus said the most serious he had ever been.

Nasir almost got tears in his eyes. He just couldn’t understand what was going wrong. He was one of the bests in his school and suddenly, he let everything drop on the floor.

~~~~

Later that same evening, Nasir had to set the tables. He could do that, he thought.  
During a more calm period, Agron came standing next to him to see how everything was going so far for Nasir. He shook his head at the sight.  
‘You can’t even do that correctly!’

Nasir couldn’t believe it! Even that! A simple thing even a 3-year old child could do, he couldn’t. Was this all because of Agron or his ex? He didn’t even dare to look him straight in his bright green eyes. God, he had seen them the day before already and they were so beautiful he just melted when he just looked at them for a second.

‘What… What am I doing wrong?’

‘Everything has to be placed in the exact opposite’

‘But… I have learned it that way…’

‘Oh yeah? Who does it that way?’ Agron chuckled.

Even hearing his laugh was enough for Nasir to almost faint.  
‘In California…’

‘You’re from California? Wow! Beautiful state, isn’t it?’

‘Yes, it is’ Nasir smiled at the thought of the sun and the beautifulness.

‘Why did you come all the way down here then?’ Agron asked sincerely interested.

‘I wanted to try something new and my best friend Naevia lives here and I hadn’t seen her for a long time nor my parents…’

‘Ok… So in fact, your roots are here?’

‘Yep!’

‘Got it. Why did you go so far then?’ Agron smiled still interested.

Nasir smiled as well and dared to look him in the eyes for a moment but had to fight the feeling that he would almost pass out.  
‘I err… I’ve always been an adventurous person. Ready to try something new and that school in California immediately got my attention’

‘Nice’ Agron smiled widely. ‘I also love adventure but I’ve never been as far as you. I haven’t got the time with this kind of job’

Nasir nodded.

‘But, I’ve gotta go back to work again! Good luck!’ Agron winked at Nasir before going back to the kitchen.

Nasir thought he was on fire. He was boiling and his heart was racing in his chest. He turned back to the table and tried to focus again.

~~~~

After the long, rough day, everyone was sitting around the bar with a drink except Nasir who went home because Spartacus wanted to discuss him with the staff.

‘Ok, guys!’ Spartacus started. ‘I want to discuss Nasir’s first day with you. I heard you all got difficulties with him today. So, I want to hear your thoughts’

Crixus didn’t hesitate for a moment. ‘If he isn’t able to manage this kind of work, I don’t get what he’s still doing here. We’re not looking for a klutz!’

Naevia looked irritated at him.

Spartacus nodded. ‘Yes, indeed, you’re right Crixus! Someone else?’

‘I haven’t seen him today but I think we should give him a chance to really prove himself?’ Gannicus said.

Naevia nodded approvingly.

‘Ok…’ Spartacus answered doubtfully.

Naevia just couldn’t hear more. ‘Let me help him then! Please give him a chance! He’s talented, I swear!’

Agron also nodded. ‘I think Naevia’s right. I could help too. That should work well. He was just nervous for his first day, I guess’

Spartacus doubtfully looked at them both and eventually sighed.  
‘Ok, but! After your shifts and I want Nasir only to come back after a few days to show me what he can do. Otherwise, I just have to dismiss him. I don’t want any extra costs for broken stuff’

Naevia smiled widely and threw herself in his arms. ‘Thank you!’  
Crixus wasn’t happy at all with this and silently shook his head.

‘Sibyl’ Spartacus continued. ‘You can start fulltime tomorrow. Your work is excellent’

Sibyl shyly looked down and everyone raised his glass.  
‘To Sibyl!’

~~~~

‘Wait, so I’m not allowed to go to work for a few days because you are going to teach me how I am supposed to do my job?’ Nasir already had been walking frustrated after Naevia all morning which irritated her.

‘For the hundredth time, Nasir. You can be happy because if it were for Spartacus, you would already have been fired’ Naevia sighed and flumped on the couch.

Nasir sighed as well, looked sad and flumped next to his best friend on the couch.  
‘I know I’ve made mistakes yesterday and I’m gonna try to correct that… I don’t know what happened…’

‘Nasir, yes, you are going to correct that thanks to me and Agron. But then, you will have to accept it’

‘Yes, I accept it… But I still feel shitty for ruining my first day…’

Naevia stroked his cheek.  
‘It will be alright. I know you’re talented and you can do it and Agron knows it too even if he doesn’t know you. I mean, somebody who doesn’t know you, suggests helping you!’ she smiled and Nasir smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

And so, the next following days, Agron came to Nasir’s place or Nasir went to the restaurant to practise before or after the shifts. They were laughing more at Nasir’s failures than practising.  
The next morning, Agron came knocking on Naevia’s door at 8 AM. She had just taken a shower and came to open the door to let him in. Agron stood in the doorway with a big smile.

‘Croissants! And go wake up the fresh one so that we can practise a lot!’

Naevia looked at him with sleepy eyes. ‘You’re early… Nasir is just taking a shower and thank you for the croissants’  
She took the bag, yawned and sauntered to the kitchen to make some coffee. Agron closed the door and followed Naevia.

‘Yeah, I wanted to start early today before the shifts begin’

Naevia nodded it was okay. ‘I just don’t get it… What does he do wrong? He was one of the bests in his school and wanted to work in the most popular restaurant…’

Agron looked at her surprised. ‘Well, why did he come here then? And why was his work so bad?’

Naevia knew she already had said too much and bit her lip to quickly find an excuse.  
‘Err, I’ve still only got this towel on so I should get dressed’ she shyly smiled before going to her room.

~~~~

A little later, Nasir came into the kitchen with his casual clothes on and saw Agron with his back turned to him drinking coffee against the cooking island. Nasir had to hold in a smile when he saw him. Agron turned around and smiled when he saw Nasir standing in the doorway.

‘Hello Sleeping Beauty! I hope you’re ready to begin early!’

Nasir again tried not to faint in front of that man.  
‘Yeah…’

~~~~

Naevia came back dressed and ready to leave for work. When she opened the door, she saw Crixus in his motorcycle clothing. She deeply sighed and wondered what he was doing there. He looked pitifully at her which made her sigh once more and lean against the doorway.

‘Can I talk to you for a sec, please?’

‘I can’t. I need to help Nasir to show what he’s made of and what people can still learn from him and after that, I have to go to work. You too, by the way!’ she said with a smile but looked fixedly at him.

Crixus looked at her with his defiantly macho smile. ‘If we could learn something from him, why does he still need help?’

Naevia glared at him and eventually let him in before he had the chance to start being annoying.

~~~~

Agron and Nasir went to the restaurant after their early training. Agron came in first and saw Sibyl sitting on one of the bar stools.  
‘I thought that such a young girl would stay in bed and arrive late at work but from what I see here, you’re the first one!’ he smiled at her. Nasir had a jealousy sting.

Sibyl smiled back. ‘No, I wanted to start early today to show that I’m motivated!’

Agron let out a little laugh. ‘Then you can wait for a long time because the big boss will only be here at 11! But you can help setting the tables!’

Sibyl immediately jumped off her bar stool and began working. She smiled sweetly at Nasir.  
‘Maybe you can learn something from it as I’m allowed to work fulltime now! I’m so sorry for you…’

She stroked his arm pitifully and went to the table stuff. Nasir couldn’t believe what she just said and once she was gone, he rolled his eyes to her.

~~~~

Agron stood by a table that was ready to be set.

‘Your turn!’ he said to Nasir.

Nasir looked up surprised from his thoughts. He did what was asked of him but with some difficulties as he didn’t like people watching over his shoulder while he was working. Either he let something drop from the table or he kept putting the things wrong and saw from the corner of his eye Agron with a little smile because Nasir still keeping making mistakes made him laugh.

‘You were able to work in a renowned restaurant making those kind of mistakes?’ he laughed at Nasir.

Nasir didn’t feel comfortable at all and got more and more frustrated not being capable of doing such damn easy things!

‘Wait’ Agron eventually said. He took everything off the table and explained it once more. Nasir wondered if it didn’t bother Agron explaining and showing everything again and again.

‘Now you go!’ Agron suddenly said. Nasir looked once more up surprised from his thoughts.

He tried his best to do it as good as possible but failed time after time. What was wrong with him? Was it the fact that Agron was his teacher or that he was so handsome? He had to stop thinking about that! He was still not recovered from his last break up and who knows, maybe Agron wasn’t gay after all. That would be so embarrassing for him. Whatever, push those thoughts about that Californian jerk aside and focus!

‘Did you understand it well?’ Agron asked looking at him.

Nasir looked up. ‘Yeah…’ he said not sure at all.

Gannicus came in and took his sunglasses off when he saw the two men and spoke to Agron ‘Didn’t the new one have to stay at home and come back when he could do his job?’

‘Yes, but how is he supposed to learn it if he stays away from the plates of the restaurant?’ Agron replied.

Gannicus sighed. ‘Yes, I guess you’re right but I think that’s asking for problems…’  
He then went to his wine cellar.

Agron turned back to Nasir who looked less and less self-confident. ‘Hey! Don’t give up! Come on! You can do it!’ he winked at him.

Nasir felt his body tingle when he saw that smile again.

‘Well, I gotta go back to work but if you want, you can come back tomorrow night after the shifts to practise with the plates in the kitchen’

Nasir nodded, ‘Okay, see you tomorrow then’.

Agron went back to the kitchen and Nasir turned blushing towards the door.

~~~~

That night, Naevia sat on the couch with her pyjamas on watching a movie eating some ice cream when Nasir entered sauntering.   
Naevia looked up at him. ‘Hey! Where were you?’

Nasir shrugged. ‘Just… The mall, to see if I saw something nice and then I met my brother and we went to the movies…’

‘And did you have fun?’

‘Yeah, I loved seeing my bro back but other than that…’

‘Ow… Your day wasn’t that positive then?’

‘It was fun but I just can’t chase something out of my head…’

Naevia broadly smiled. ‘Or… Someone…?’

Nasir gave her a questioning look.

‘Agron?’ Naevia continued smiling broadly.

Nasir blushed and looked at his feet. Naevia poked his arm. ‘Do you want some ice cream?’

Nasir looked back up. ‘Yeah! I need some!’

Naevia laughed and went to the kitchen to get a spoon for her best friend. Nasir took off his jacket when he heard the message tone from his phone. He thought his heart would beat out of his chest. It was a message from Agron.

''Hey! Just to let you know I’m not gonna be there tomorrow, sorry. Sparta wants me to check the menus with Oenomaus for possible new dishes. But, are you free on Sunday night? Then we have plenty of time! :) en eer, keep going! ;-) Good night!''

Nasir blushed again. This guy just made him feel fantastic!  
Naevia came back with a spoon and another ice cream box.  
‘I didn’t know if you preferred vanilla or chocolate’

‘The two of them are good. Thanks!’

Naevia looked at him and smiled. ‘Why are you blushing? Got a message from your secret lover?’

Nasir looked down eating some ice cream. ‘Agron…’

‘Oow, so he IS your secret lover?’

‘No! No…’

‘I’m afraid I’ll have to disappoint you but don’t worry, I have enough chocolate, if you need some. I’m not sure if Agron is gay. I mean, I didn’t really see him flirting with a guy or being so close to a guy. And he has had some girlfriends in the past…’ Naevia bit her lip saying that last one.

Nasir looked back up. ‘I didn’t think that’ he laughed weakly. ‘I’m not ready yet to start another relationship after that shitty one…’

Naevia looked at him with a guilty look and stroked her best friend’s arm.  
‘I’m so sorry that guy hurt you that much. Had I been there, I swear to you I would have hit him in the balls so hard he probably wouldn’t have them anymore now!’

Nasir laughed loudly since a long time. Naevia smiled delightfully seeing her best friend laugh again and laughed with him before taking him in her arms and they both continued to watch the movie.


	10. Chapter 10

On Sunday, Nasir walked in the restaurant at the end of the evening. It was already late and freezing. It was winter and it got much colder since the sun didn’t shine that much anymore. Nasir was happy to finally be inside in the warmth of the restaurant.  
The last guests walked out and everyone was busy preparing and cleaning everything for the next day.  
Nasir greeted everyone and went straight to the kitchen to see if Agron had almost finished his work. He was cleaning the last bits of his working surface and smiled at Nasir when he saw him walking in. Nasir blushed again and took off his jacket to begin with the training.  
Agron helped Nasir hold his arm straight by standing behind him from time to time and showing him how he had to do it. It was Nasir’s turn and he did everything he could. They were busy training for a few hours already but Nasir still couldn’t do the most difficult parts, whatever he tried and Agron burst into laughter for the umpteenth time that night and caught his breath before speaking.

‘It really isn’t going to work, is it? Shall we stop for today?’

Nasir sighed and looked annoyed and angry.  
‘And what am I going to tell Spartacus? He expects I can do it! And I don’t want to lose this job…’

Agron came closer to Nasir and took his shoulders to shake him a little bit. He looked him straight in the eyes.  
‘Stop being so pessimistic about yourself! You can do it! You have proven it several times already but indeed, today was not that good… But not everyone can carry so many plates in one go!’

Nasir smiled by the touch and the encouragement of the man he loved. He stroked Agron’s cheek and smiled at him. Agron looked doubtfully and took Nasir’s hand away.  
‘We should better… go home now’

Nasir looked Agron straight in the eyes. ‘If you really want…’

Agron wanted to go past Nasir but he stopped Agron abruptly although Agron was much taller and stronger than him.  
‘How long are you still going to hide it from me?’ Nasir asked firmly.

Agron looked at him as if he didn’t understand what he meant but actually, he did very well.  
‘What do you mean?’

‘You know I’m gay and I know you’re gay. I’m almost certain you’re in love with me’

Agron laughed in Nasir’s face.  
‘I’m being friendly because I know you’re talented and I don’t want you to lose your job. If you think I’m gay and I have feelings for you, yeah right!’

He tried to go past Nasir one more time but he still didn’t let him. Agron was starting to be really annoyed by it.  
‘Nasir, I really want to go home now…’

‘I know what you feel and you know what I feel’

‘Dude! Seriously! What’s your problem?’

‘Ow fuck it!’ Nasir said and took Agron’s collar pulling him into a kiss.

Agron pulled himself away to catch his breath again after that shock but pushed Nasir against the wall to kiss him again.  
Agron was a bit too enthusiastic and let his hands wander under Nasir’s shirt. He then proceeded to unbuckle Nasir’s belt but felt his movements being stopped by soft hands.  
‘No… Not yet…’ Nasir said breathlessly.

Agron, breathless as well, looked at him not understanding what he just said.  
‘But, you wanted this… You started this…’

‘Yes, I started, but I want to stop now. I don’t want to go any further than the kiss’

‘But…’

‘Sorry…’ Nasir took his jacket and left Agron behind without looking back or saying any word.

~~~~

The next day, after the late shift, they were all drinking something at the bar. They were already a bit tipsy and were laughing about some annoying and other funny clients.  
Sibyl, on her side, was being quite silent looking at her drink. Melitta noticed and asked with her usual concerned tone. ‘What’s wrong sweety?’

Sibyl looked up from her thoughts.  
‘Nothing…’

Melitta wasn’t convinced at all. ‘Are you worried about work?’

‘No, that’s not the problem… I’ve got a photo shoot tomorrow but the male model cancelled, he’s got the flue. I need to find someone to replace him, otherwise, I miss this opportunity’

Melitta rested a comforting hand on Sibyl’s shoulder. ‘Don’t worry, it will be alright. Did you already ask one of the guys here?’ she asked with a smile.

Sibyl looked even more shocked. ‘Someone…’ she gulped before she continued ‘…from here?’ she ended with a downed and hushed voice.

Melitta was determined. ‘Yes! I’m certain someone would want to do it for an extra in their wallet’ she said with a wink.  
Melitta got up while Sibyl was trying to stop her from speaking. Why did she say such things to them?  
‘Guys! Listen up! Sibyl’s got an important shoot tomorrow and needs a male model’

Gannicus laughed a bit. ‘Yeah, and why doesn’t she take a male model from the service?’

‘Cancelled, has got the flue’ Melitta answered.

‘Well, they still gotta have someone?’

Sibyl nervously put a piece of hair behind her ear. ‘Not for that part of the shoot’

Everybody turned to Gannicus who looked handsome enough to do such a thing and who would never flinch for an extra.  
Ganni noticed immediately what his friends were trying to do and shook his head.   
‘No, guys, I won’t do it. Me and cameras… No’

Sibyl knew and moved nervously on her chair. Agron stood up and spoke with an enthusiastic voice. ‘I’ll do it! It’s important for Sibyl’s career and I want to help a friend out.

Sibyl smiled at the tall sous-chef.  
‘You’ll get paid’ she said.

‘Yeah, probably. But I want to do it especially because you’re a good friend’

‘Thanks’ she smiled again shyly.

The other men were looking with a broad smile at Agron. He looked back with a questioning look.  
‘What?’

They suddenly looked away. ‘Nothing, nothing…’ they said together before they took another sip of their drinks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of 'The Rebellion' series. Yes, sorry, very short.  
> From now on, I'm going to start writing sequels to it. Some of them are written, waiting to be translated and to be posted :)

The next day was a very stressful day for Nasir.   
First of all, the most important, was that he had to show his boss he could do what he was trained for and that he had talent. Secondly, it was less important but he partly couldn’t sleep because of it, was that Agron still hasn't said anything about what happened, that night, in the kitchen.

Nasir was afraid to see him before he had to show Spartacus what he learned. He would lose focus but would secretly like to see Agron watching him in the distance to support and help him if it was to go wrong.

Nasir had often dreamt of Agron the past few nights. Some dreams were more innocent than others but none of them he wouldn’t even dare to speak about to anybody. Focus now, Nasir, he thought. This is important… He rubbed his hands and began.

Spartacus looked intently to what Nasir was doing. He walked around and Nasir gave Spartacus a sidelong glance from time to time to see his look.   
He couldn’t see anything. He could only see a serious face, no happy or angry face, nothing. The perfect poker face, Nasir thought. 

A plate wiggled a bit but Nasir could fix it just in time. He said to himself one more time he had to stay focussed. He sighed deeply from relief and put the plate down. Spartacus nodded.

‘Okay, you can go to my office to hear the result.’

Nasir gulped and walked reluctantly to his boss’ office. Walking past the kitchen door, Nasir thought he had caught a glimpse of Agron.   
Had he been watching as Nasir had hoped? Nasir blushed and tried to push those thoughts away, at least for now.

Spartacus sat at his desk and crossed his hands under his chin. Nasir was frightened, he had never seen Spartacus that serious.

Spartacus gazed at Nasir intently, Nasir gulped again and saw Spartacus putting on a broad smile upon his face and started laughing out loud.   
After a while, Spartacus caught his breath again and coughed a bit.

‘I got you so well, didn’t I?’

Nasir didn’t understand and gave him a questioning look.

‘Look, Agron already told me you have made huge progress with those trainings and when I checked your CV again, I thought I couldn’t let you go that fast. Naevia also spoke only about positive things concerning you. You can be happy with such friends! You didn’t have to take that test but I wanted to see how you would handle things in stress situations and I think you did well. From now on, you’re officially welcome to The Rebellion! Can you sign here please?’ Spartacus explained shoving a document to Nasir that probably was his contract.

Nasir could kiss Spartacus of joy! He signed immediately, Spartacus hugged him and Nasir walked out the office with a broad smile.

The very beginning of a new life…


End file.
